


Отдых

by desterra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft (Movies), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не пристало Лорду-Регенту шляться без надлежащего эскорта даже в Элвинском лесу. Это известно всем. Но Кадгару приспичило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



Не пристало Лорду-Регенту шляться без надлежащего эскорта даже в Элвинском лесу. Это известно всем. Но Кадгару приспичило. Кадгар всю ночь издавал невнятные звуки над очередной книжонкой о травах и их свойствах, а под утро, когда Лотар устал от его бормотания и затащил упрямца в тёплую постель, маг, больше напоминавший красноглазого неведомого демона, решил, что ему срочно нужно собрать разнообразненький букетик. И нет, лавки травников, конечно, не вариант. И нет, в самом деле, что за глупость, нельзя отправить за этим букетиком сведущих людей. Во всём нужно разбираться самому. Наказание ходячее. Даже не поспал. Разомлел после жарких ласк, взгляд сделался шалым и радостным, мутным не только от недостатка сна, но упрямства, к сожалению, не убавилось ни капли. Разграбил рюкзачок с зельями и эликсирами, влил в себя чего-то бодрящего, продолжая бормотать, что так нельзя, что нужно самому, что мало ли кто и как. Что только он и только лучшее. Наивный параноик, право слово. И всё. И собрался.  
— Я недалеко, правда, — утешительно похлопал по плечу. — Буквально до Элвинского леса и обратно. Обещаю. Сам же караулы усилил, ну что ты, а?  
Караулы усилил. Да. Вот только… В общем, не пристало Лорду-Регенту костры жечь и палатки ставить, но пришлось. В конце концов, не просто так его зовут Львом Азерота. Отобьётся, если возникнет необходимость. И от растревоженных пауков. И от любой другой беды, которую обязательно, хоть и не нарочно, разбудит Кадгар. А тому хоть бы хны. Всю дорогу бубнил, не отрываясь от книжки. О приличиях, о долге, о том, что не маленький и сам справится. И перемежал свои пылкие речи не менее пылким "как интересно" и "а ты знал, что златошип нужно с корнем вынимать". Откуда воину, у которого всегда есть возможность наведаться к алхимикам, знать такие милые подробности, честное слово.  
Привал разбили у тихой реки. И цветочков погуще, и вода под боком, и романтика какая-никакая, что ж зря время тратить. Лотар скинул походный рюкзак и котомку со снедью, поймал спешившегося мага за рукав и подтянул поближе, не дожидаясь, когда тот свою книгу в суму спрячет (может, следующей весной?), Кадгар в ответ недоумённо захлопал своими девчачьими ресницами.  
— Посмотри внимательно по сторонам, — Андуин рукой описал полукруг и ухватил ею загривок, наверняка привлекая необходимое внимание. — Дальше тех серых камней не смей ступать. Травки и цветочки на этой поляне рассматривай. Я скоро вернусь, тогда расширим зону, если захочешь. Это понятно?  
— Понятно, — покивал Кадгар и едва заметно потёрся затылком о ладонь. — Только здесь, а если не здесь, то только с тобой. Чего уж непонятного. А ты куда?  
— А я осмотрюсь. Мало ли чего.  
В самом деле, мало ли чего. Элвинский лес, хоть и был обжитой территорией, таил тем не менее множество опасностей. Те же хищники, к примеру, которых попусту старались не изводить. Или гноллы, живучие тупые твари. Только избавишься от одного племени, как рядом показывается новое. В общем, осмотреться и провести зачистку, если что, совсем не мешало. Выпущенный из крепкого захвата Кадгар, не мешкая, уткнулся в фолиант и целеустремлённо потопал к воде. Лотар честно попытался не прихлопнуть ладонью лицо, потому что — кто под ноги смотреть будет, что ж за бедствие ходячее. Зацепившийся, конечно, за какой-то корешок маг всплеснул руками, гневный вскрик незамедлительно превратился в восхищённый, и Лотар на секунду пожалел, что этот идиотище не снял балахон. Оттопыренная задница шмякнувшегося на колени Кадгара не выглядела аппетитной за всеми этими слоями плотной ткани. А может, оно и к лучшему, в конце концов не для развлечения же они сюда пришли. Ну, почти.  
Медвежья берлога, которую нашёл Лотар, оказалась единственным относительно опасным местом и располагалась довольно далеко от их импровизированного лагеря. Самого медведя видно не было. Местный охотник, встретившийся ему по дороге, долго кланялся, хотя явно мечтал покрутить пальцем у виска, и утверждал, что опаснее кроликов в этой части леса давно ничего и никого, что без сомнения не могло не радовать. На обратном пути Лотар собрал хвороста для костра и мысленно настроился на рыбалку. Не самое его любимое занятие, но запечённая на углях рыба... что ж, ради неё можно было и постараться. Поляна встретила его тишиной, разведённым костром, расстеленным пледом и полным отсутствием мага в пределах видимости.  
Лотар сжал зубы, избавился от веток, скинув их неподалёку от пледа, и внимательно прислушался. Пели птички, журчала речная вода, шелестела трава под слабым ветерком, где-то за деревьями раздавался гневный бубнёж. Что ж, хоть под землю не провалился, и то радость.  
— Кадгар? — бубнёж утих и через мгновение перед Лотаром в синем, быстро угасшем, всполохе появился расстроенный маг.  
— Мгновенное перемещение на небольшое расстояние, — верно истолковал вздёрнутую бровь Кадгар. — Я потерял коня. Он сначала был, а потом его не стало. Судя по следам и поисковому заклинанию, утопал в сторону конюшен. А ты говорил, что он послушный.  
— Он и послушный, — обречённо вздохнул Лотар. — Но привязывать всё же необходимо. Он ведь только начал к тебе привыкать. Ему нужно время. Давно пропал?  
— Не очень, — неуверенно пожал плечами маг. — Я на секундочку зашёл в воду, показалось, что смогу достать удавник, к слову, не достал, затем повернулся, а его уже нет.  
Конь самого Лотара буквально излучал какую-то необыкновенную лошадиную презрительность и браваду. Имел на это полное право, на самом деле. Не он же бросил своего всадника, даже не поржав на прощание. Лотар вздохнул, набрал в лёгкие воздуха и пронзительно свистнул. Вдалеке раздалось раскатистое ржание. Что ж, до конюшен своевольное животное добраться не успело, значит вернётся с минуты на минуту. Кадгар поправил отросшую чёлку, похлопал Андуина по плечу, видимо, в попытке успокоить, и направился к сброшенным в кучу сумкам.  
Некоторое время спустя, обустроив лагерь, привязав на всякий случай коней, подбросив хвороста в затухающий костёр и устроившись с удочкой на мелководье, Лотар поймал себя на почти позабытом уже ощущении спокойствия. Он прищурился и подозрительно покосился на мага. Кадгар, пристроившись рядом, обложился травами, книгами, листами с какими-то записями и всем своим видом излучал стремление к новым знаниям и абсолютную непричастность к случившемуся для Лорда-Регента отдыху. Хитро, нелепо и ошеломительно. Поганец, право слово. Андуин отмахнулся от зелёной жужжащей стрекозы и позволил себе понадеяться, что в собранных магом травах есть что-то, что добавит аромат в их нехитрый ужин. Если только он сможет выудить рыбину вместо уже пойманных сучьев, удавника и старого башмака.


End file.
